


Wormies Up My Ass, Farts Out Hers 3

by zapnaty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But you gotta go, I am sorry vero, Multi, fuck fezt, sorru yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapnaty/pseuds/zapnaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANGHARAD escapes to England  after she gets the news that she will be a father of a bald bitch's children. She meets with her new lover Vero, stank ass hoe, but they're faced with many problemo. </p><p>OR,<br/>The one where everything is fucked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wormies Up My Ass, Farts Out Hers 3

**Author's Note:**

> this is the third book in the WUMAFOH series and I hope u like it :) s/o to anghatad and vero! and headband louis.. ugly Ass

It was a cold Summer day in January when vero and Abaggahhar decided to meet for the first time. They had spent CENTURIES planning it out , they were girlfriends. On guard was on a train to London and vero was flying there . They met at a park there were they ran into each others' arms, immediately rubbing their asses on each others' faces. 

"OH YM GODOD" Vero cried out, jumping up and down as her big FAT TITTIES bumped against her chin, her nipples sobbing . 

"FUCKKKK" anaragahd wiped a tear from vero' nipple, fondling it with a smile. She loved vero more than anything, but she didn't know how close she could get because of her haunting past back in the colonies with Naty, big fat ass Brazilian bitch with a tender juicy buttholes. The day mcihael cliffor d called her announcing his pregnancy was the day she deadass ran away to England, running across the ocean. Still, that day was chasing her around. She was born with glass bones and paper skin every day she broke her legs every afternoon she broke her arms - at night she lays awake in agony until her heart attacks put her to Sleep. She couldn't stop thinking of naty's delicious strawberry Farts™ in her mouth. It was too much to deal with so She just turned to vero's hoe ass for coping. 

They went back to ANGHARAD's living Quarters where they have sexy. Vero licked all up on Angie's ass, plucking the hairs one by one and using elmer's school glue to stick them to her hair.

"My weave is lookin tight!" Vero smiled to Her own reflection , sucking on her teeth. 

"Right boo! BUT MY PUSSY TIGHTER SO YOU GON FUCK ME OR ?" ANGHARAD whined as she stuck her entire hand in her vaginal at once. "Give me head Dadero" she plead, moaning as vero shoved her head in her Vagina. 

"Shit y'alls it's dark as FUQ!" She complained, her voice muffled by ANGHARAD's uterus . 

suddenly, the door swung open to reveal the unexpected. 

Billy the Worm.   
Michael Clifford.   
And..............................  
LOTUS THOMPSON WEARING AN UHLY ASS CLAIRE'S HEADBAND LOOKIN LIKE A PIECE OF EXPIRED HAM DRIPPING BATTERY ACID?!?'bmvb

ANGHARAD screamed loudly in shock as the holy trinity approaches her, licking all on her titty. 

"Why did you Leave me .. Tf -_-" Billy wipes a tear from his worm eyeball, sniffing as he slithers all over ANGHARAD's asshole, entering happily. 

"ASS FAT? YEA I KNOW!" Lotus slaps his own ass before sitting on daddy ANGHARAD's face. "Fuck my anuses daddy! DUN DUN DUN FUCK IT RIGHT BOII!" 

ANGHARAD did what her sub baby princess cupcake angle asked, shoving her meter long tongue up lotus' booty hole. He rode her face into the sunset, exclaiming "YEEHAW!!!!" as his dick swung around in circles when he cumzzzz. Soon, his dick spun too fast, like helicopter blades and he flew Away. 

Then, another unexpected visitor.   
Naty.   
As soon as she walks in the room she takes a big fat brown shit on ANGHARAD's head, making her eat it as she moaned loudly. 

"You missed me didn't U on guard." Naty aggressively sharted, stabbing vero to death with her shit. She made gremlin Michael eat her insides. That bitch dead as fuqq. Rip in peace yall. 

Billy crawls out of ANGHARAD slowly, scared of Naty and what happened the few times theyve met each other. He has flashbacks.

Oh shit yall. Billy boutta be sent 2 da grave Forrest now. 

Naty turns into a dinosaur, chasing billy around the room with her sharpened shit dagger that Lotus' gay ass had tattooed. SHE STEPS ON BILLY'S ASS, finally getting him where she Wanted. 

"Bitch u thought u could get away!" She raised her shit dagger over Billy's body, ready to stab him, when suddenly, she's interrupted by Michael cliffart. 

"CHILDREN ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!" He GROWLS as he pops three grown ass fetuses out his pussy, sending them hurling towards Naty. Pussy poppin like damn boo!

Naty falls to floor, blood leaking from her face. NOW SHES LYING ON THE COLD HARD GROUND! OHHHHnOHHH TROUBLE TROUBLE TROUBLE!!!!!  
She's dead af along with Vero.

ANGHARAD sobs, running to Naty as she eats her ass one last time. She was gone forever. She will never samba again :,(((. 

"YOU MERDERER" ANGHARAD screams at Michael, taking naty's shit dagger from her dead hand and stabbing him and his children with it, watching them die with a smile. Lotus flies down with his dick-o-copter to take ANGHARAD away, flying her to safety. 

 

The end.   
Edit


End file.
